We Made It
by ElizaDoALot
Summary: Would October 31st 1981 end differently if James Potter was able to hold the Dark Lord off? Would he be able to protect his family like he promised? James Potter has the power to keep He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named from getting to Lily and Harry. And all he has to do so: his wand. Part of Jilytober.


**A/N: Hey-o! This is something that I'm doing for Jilytober. If you don't know what Jilytober is, it's basically where HP fans across the globe try and either make us all forget that Hallowe'en 1981 never happened, or like to remind us of that fact. Either way, this is my version of one way that it could have ended.**

 **I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: These characters, though I (and many others) love them thoroughly, are not mine. All characters mentioned (other than specified by me) and any other reserved rights belong to the wonderfully talented JK Rowling.**

* * *

 _The night wet and windy, two children dress as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggle trappings of a world in which they did not believe…_

James Potter was bouncing his son on his knee, watching the baby giggle and squirm. He clicked his tongue to imitate a horse, remembering the faerie tales that Harry liked so much.

"James!" Lily scolded. "Stop that! You'll make Harry sick!"

James scoffed. "He's fine! Seriously, Lils, stop being such a-" He was cut off by Harry vomiting all over his clothes. James sighed, rolling his eyes over to his wife.

"Told you so." She smirked, holding back her laughter. "Let me take Harry whilst you go and get some new clothes."

James huffed as he went upstairs. Lily giggled and hugged Harry close. "You sure showed him!" Harry began to shriek with glee as his mother smothered him in kisses.

The door-bell rang, signalling the arrival of Muggle children trick-or-treating.

"Love?" Lily called, grabbing the small bowl of sweets that sat by the door. "Could you keep an eye on Harry?" She was about to open the door when she remembered Dumbledore's warning: _trust no-one._ Lily ran a hand through her dark red hair and put the bowl down. She could hear the sighs of disappointment from the other side of the door.

"Better luck next year, kids," said an adult.

She grit her teeth. She knew that hiding was for the safety of her family, but Lily was beginning to hate being in the house all the time. She wanted to go outside without having to look over her shoulder; she wanted to help her fellow Aurors on their missions; she wanted to be free. That was all she wanted: freedom.

"You okay, sweetie?" James kissed her hair. Harry was cuddled in his father's arms, wiggling and babbling to himself contentedly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Who was that at the door?"

"Just some Muggle children trick-or-treating."

"Give them any sweets?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I take that as a no, then," James said.

* * *

It was nearing nine o'clock. Harry had not been put to bed yet, like Lily had asked. He was being entertained by James, who was letting puffs of coloured smoke erupt from his wand.

Lily watched her small family. _Look how far we've come_ , She thought. _We've made it through a hell of a lot just to get here, and I can't be happier._ "James, come on, Harry needs to be put to bed."

James pouted. "Awww! Is Mummy telling us that we should stop the fun?" Harry copied his father's pout, to the chagrin of Lily.

 _Like father, like son_. She laughed.

"Yes, now get to bed!"

James over-exaggerated his sadness, for Harry's amusement, before giving him to Lily. He stretched, yawning wide, before heading toward the bedroom.

* * *

 _Now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet ... The gate creaked a little as he pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open._

 _He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall._

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted, drawing his wand.

Lily ran upstairs, making a detour to grab her wand also.

James and Voldemort threw spell after spell at each-other. " _STUPEFY!_ " James roared as a shot of red sparks flew towards the enemy. Voldemort blocked it, aiming an Unforgivable Curse toward the young wizard.

Whilst hearing her husband and the Dark Lord fight, she cradled Harry, trying to get a message to The Order.

A silver doe fluttered into the room. "Dumbledore! He's found us! James is holding him off as best as he can, but we need help! HURRY!" Lily waved her wand, casting the doe off into the cold night.

 _James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut._

There was a thud to the floor. A sickening thud that made Lily's blood turn as cold as ice.

" _JAMES!_ " She screamed. Lily, filled with rage, had tightened the grip on her wand, and prepared for battle.

 _He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy move of his wand... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead..._

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."

Lily poised her wand at Voldemort, the Torture Curse dancing on her lips. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She raised her wand.

 _He could have forced her away from the cot, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all..._

 _The green light flashed around the room..._

* * *

Voldemort's body dropped dead to the floor.

As the green flash dimmed, Lily could make out the figure that saved her: Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily squealed. "You came!"

"I felt a disturbance not ten minutes ago, then your Patronus came."

Lily was gaining her breath. She remembered that Harry was in the room, and had seen the sight before him. She picked him up and soothed him, as tears wet his red-raw cheeks. There was something on her mind... _James_.

"James!" She handed Harry to Dumbledore and rushed towards her husband. Fearing he was dead, tears welled in her eyes. However, the sight that she met was very different: James, covered in blood and bruised badly, being looked over by a Medi-Witch. Remus and Sirius by his side, both smiling with both pride and relief.

"James!" Lily raced towards him, and tackled him to the ground. Sobs racked her small frame. "James! You're okay! I thought you-"

He shot up. "Harry! Is he fine? Is Harry Alright, Lily?" James barked.

She reassured him, kissing him passionately. "Harry's safe, James! He's absolutely fine! Dumbledore... he... he got here on time! We're safe, James! We... we made it!"

* * *

 **This fic was inspired by this post (** **post/130396060047/harrys-safe-james-hes-absolutely-fine** **)** **from hathawayroza on Tumblr (who allowed me to do this – yay!) Also, the cover art for the fic also comes from hathawayroza as well**


End file.
